Always, Always, Always
by Little daemon-chan
Summary: because love will always find a way to stay


daemon-chan: hadn't written in a while, so please accept my offering.. it's a pretty old story but please read and review tnx...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Always, Always, Always

daemon-chan

Team Kakashi,team Gai and Gaara's siblings are having a tea break in one of the many rooms in the kazekage tower,they were chatting happily and remiscing now that the tension is over.

''I really can't believe that Naruto isn't such an idiot anymore...''Kankuro commented then they all laughed.

''Well,atleast I changed, unlike you...you're still the old puppet freak as before..'' Naruto backfired with a smug smirk on his face, which caused the puppet master to stand up and brought out his puppet. ''You wanna fight...''

Naruto stood up and about to execute a kagebunshin. ''Bring it on..''

The rest of the guys didn't care about them,they just watch them amusingly...Both party are about to fight when a guy wearing the sand uniform came and seemed out of breathe and looked very worried..

''Anou,senemasen,...the kazekage-sama asked for Sakura-san to go his office...''

Sakura stood up and looked worried..''Yes,...why..?''

The sand ninja bowed his head towards immediately walks towards the door then tured to the sand-nin...

''What's wrong with Gaa...I mean with the kazekage-sama..?''

''He didn't say so but he doesn't look fine...and he asked me to come to get you...'' The sand-nin gave her a small smile.

" Okay, Thank you.." She rushed on to Gaara's office after giving the shinobi a polite nod.

,.,.,...,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,...,.,...,...,...,,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,,,.

Naruto stared worriedly at the door where his big time crush dissappeared to and was about to go follow her when Temari stopped him.''Where do you tink you're going,huh..''

Naruto stared at the teal eyed beauty.

''Er,to see Gaara...''He said confused.

" Are you a medic?...''Temari asked him.

''No...''

''Are you a girl...?''

''Hell... no...'' Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs staring at Temari with eyes wide open.

"Are you Sakura...?'' Temari continued.

"What the...no...'' Naruto answerd her.

''Well,then stay here 'cause you're not needed there...'' Temari ended.

Naruto sat down, looking like he'd been defeated. Then the rest of the group continued where they left off before they were disrupted...Naruto stared at the people around him then shrieked...

"Aaaah...''

They stared at Naruto.

"Aren't you guys worried about Gaara..?'' Naruto asked.

Temari sighed. ''Gaara is fine as long as Sakura's there..''

"Huh...'' Naruto raised his left brow while staring at Temari.

"Wow, man how dense can you get..'' Naruto turned his attention to Kankuro.

"Huh..?''

Kankuro then motioned Naruto to look at his palm ...He folded his thumb.. ''Because you ninny (Kankuro started folding another finger) my little brother (folded his middle finger) and Sakura-san (folded his ring finger) are..." only his pinky remained.

Naruto stared at Kankuro's pinky.

" aaaaaaa... nani?.. S-s-s-sakura-chan and Gaara?"

Then Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Lee.

"I know how you felt, Naruto-kun. I couldn't eat nor train when I first heard about it." Lee expressed rather bitterly.

" I-I-I can't believe it.. Gaara and Sakura-chan, how?, when?" Naruto looked at Kakashi whom just shrugged his shoulder.

" i think it started about eighteen months ago when Sakura came here to study the herbs grown only here in Suna." Temari and KAnkuro nodded their heads.

"M-m-my Sakura-chan." Naruto cried as if defeated.

" Anou, Naruto-kun, you better stop calling Sakura 'my Sakura-chan'.." Kankuro interrupted Naruto from drowning them all with anime tears.

" Huh?" Naruto paused.

The rest of them shivered from a very-very unpleasant memory that includes Gaara and his sand-coffin.

" You wouldn't want to know but atleast you were warned."

,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..

Sakura reached the office, she turned the knob and waltz in the office- the room is a little dim amd she can't really make out any red in the blinked twice and focused her sight on the mahogany table, she then saw him sitting on his chair calmly. She walked towards him and put her palm on his forehead- Sakura released a sigh of relief. Gaara smirked from the sensation her chakra is doing to his system and the way her scent is invading his nostril.

" I miss your scent." Sakura is startled and suddenly dropped her palm from his foerhead.

" Hn.." Gaara took her palm and pressed it on his lips. Sakura remained silent.

" Why are you so jumpy?" He released her palm and opted to wrap his arms around her hips- this then brought her closer to him.

" Your secretary came for me and he said you don't look fine. Why would I not worry, huh." Sakura run her fingers on his hair, Gaara sighed from the sensation- needing to feel her closer to him, he pulled her down to sit on his lap and layed his head on her shoulder.

" I really like it when you get worry over me, I feel special." He whispered close to her ear. Sakura bit his ear in response and wrapped her arms around him tightly then cried. Gaara just his palm up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down.

" Gaara I thought I'd never see you again..., I don't know what I'd do if, if, if, y-y-you..." she faltered she just can't bring her self to say the word.

" died.." Gaara finished her sentence.

" Don't say that.."

Gaara held her tightly then released her only to claim her lips. And in that moment nothing else mattered, theres only them in that room contented in each others arms.

"Sakura.."

" Hmmmn.."

" I know it's still early to ask you this but,.." He hesitated a bit.

" will you marry me?" he finished

Sakura stared at him looking for a hint of humor but she found none, this guy is dead serious. She smiled. "I will, Gaara, I will..."

He sighed then smiled his smile that he reserves only for her. "I thought you'd decline..."

"Never, I love you too much to refuse you..."

"I love you too, Sakura..."

... Always

... Always

... Always

-FIN-

PLEASE REVIEW

:)


End file.
